cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Force (V Series)
Guardian Force (ガーディアンフォース Gādian Fōsu) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Its is . Background :Main article: Guardian Force#Background After the united forces of [[Cray i|Cray i'']] defeated the demiurge and their top enforcer, they had won their freedom. Hazur sent warriors from Cray ''i to the demiurge's newly created world, the "world of V", both to monitor the demiurge and research the new power of Imaginary Gift. There was some debate on who Guardian Force would send to the new world, but after some discussion, it was agreed that the expedition would be officially led by Ciel, due to her experience in commanding mobile, irregular troops and her kind, conciliatory personality. Guardian Force also secretly sent Covert Ops spies to infiltrate the nations of the world of V, both to gain information to compete against the i'' world's Dragon Empire and to assess the threat levels of the ''V world's nations. Playstyle :Main article: Guardian Force#Playstyle Guardian Force is the defensive clan. Their game plan is to stall the game out by accumulating cards to guard with, exhausting the opponent and leaving them vulnerable to finishers. With the right cards, Guardian Force can weather the most powerful finishers and the most brutal onslaughts. Guardian Force makes heavy use of the guardian circle, including superior calling units to and from it and sacrificing their own units from it for costs. To take advantage of its massive toolbox, Guardian Force uses the reinforce mechanic to bind cards to guard with, allowing them to accumulate a toolbox of answers, and they can also reinforce the opponent's rear-guards to deny the opponent's use of their rear-guards. Guardian Force is one of the best clans when it comes to acting during the opponent's turn, and it has many reactive control cards to immediately deal with the opponent's threats. Unlike similar defensive clans like and , Guardian Force is more focused on answering specific offensive threats, making them more of a control clan. Picking and choosing the right cards during deck construction to deal with particular threats in the metagame is necessary to optimal Guardian Force play. Opponent swinging with big rear-guards? Deadlock Dragon and Strike Fang Dragon have got you covered! Going wide? Pump your vanguard's power with Draconus and Garnain! Opponent putting all their power into the vanguard? Hoard Protect gifts and use Divine Generation Dragon to make more! Once Guardian Force secures enough cards, they can go on the offensive, converting their stockpiled guardians into offense. They can add their guardians' massive Shield values to attacking units, retire their guardians for more power, guard restrict heavily, or fill the board and pump them up as a finisher. Guardian Force's offense is intertwined with its defense; here, the best defense also happens to be a good offense. Races * * * * * * * *Lightguard * * * List of Cards Grade 0 : Wide Guard}} Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 (Extend) (Extend) Category:Clan Category:Guardian Force (V Series) Category:United Sanctuary